


Numinous

by FloodFeSTeR



Series: Words [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(adj.) describing an experience that makes you fearful yet fascinated, awed yet attracted -- the powerful, personal feeling of being overwhelmed and inspired.</p><p>*Another Drabble Collection*</p><p>Chapter One: Philophobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numinous

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have one of these for a Hancok/Female Sole Survivor pairing but I'm building up to this big story for Maxson and I need to get some of these fluffier things out while I work on the beginning, which is very serious.
> 
> I am keeping tabs on what words I use in both fics so I do not cross but eventually I do want to share words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) the fear of falling in love

" _Can you make me forget?_ "

When he tries, she recoils.

When he tries, she becomes distant.

When he tries, she doesn't let him.

And he'll never understand why.

She wants to, she says. She wants him to make her forget, begs him to take it all away, but seemingly regrets the decision when she realizes its him or that she doesn't really want this.

" _Can you make me forget?_ "

" _Tell me how_."

" _I can't_."

And it almost infuriates him would surely if he didn't know what she had been through, if she was just a random waste woman. But she'd loved before, been married, had a child, and he was a new face, a new lover if he could even be called such yet.

She certainly wasn't making it easy on him.

" _I'm afraid_."

She sounds so small, nothing like the woman he knows, the woman he has witnessed, the woman that turned a Wasteland on its head in a matter of days. She didn't seem like the fierce protector, the raider slayer, the mother on a mission. She looked no bigger than a scared child and it showed in her over sized eyes that looked up whenever they did this dance.

" _I'll take care of you_."

He tries, close to giving up, but he doubts he can ever give up on her for some reason. He loves her, that has to be it, and she has to love him because when she finally allows him to touch her, hold her, she sighs and clings to him like there's no tomorrow.

In the Wasteland, it was a possibility.

" _I'm afraid_."

" _I'll fix you_."

He didn't know how, but he would figure out a way, he always did.


End file.
